The aliphatic diamine reaction mixtures typically include many impurities. Such impurities are undesirable and should be separated from the desired diamine products to meet the certain required specifications. Despite the research effort to improve the process for isolation of desired diamine products, there is still a need for a method by which cycloaliphatic bis(aminomethyl) compounds can be prepared economically and in high yields.